


The Things I Say

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Bloodplay, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Hangover, Love, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Swearing, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debra's broken, and Dexter's moved on, but have Debra's feelings completely faded away after all the hurt and trauma? Set after the season 7 finale. I'm not tagging incest, because it's not incest guys! They're not related by blood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All I know is I'm hungover, and I'm sitting outside of a little, shitty, Mexican mini-mart in short-shorts, a gray, flowy top, converse, and my hair is crimpped, unlike its natural flatness. I've got a beer bottle practically glued to my hand as I continue to drink it down. Getting drunk off my ass probably wasn't the way to solve my issues, but hell, did it work. I don't feel any better about Laguerta, which means my plan failed utterly. I can't see how Dexter can even live with himself after all the lives he's taken. I toke one, and the thoughts of suicide are already buzzing around in my head. I don't know if I love him, hate him, or just hate my own fucking soul. I heard footsteps, and I looked up at the figure.  
"Well, speak of the fucking devil." I said sarcastically, a smirk spreading across my face.  
"Deb, where the hell have you been?!" Dexter furiously asked, kneeling down beside me. I jumped up, bottle still in my hand, walking into the mart.  
"Trying to get as fucking far away from you as possible. " He followed behind me into the mart, ranting on and on.  
"Deb, you can't do this to me, alright? I was worried sick about you! I couldn't find you, you wouldn't answer the damn phone, I mean, the fuck? I thought.. hell, I don't know, anything could've happened!"  
"Well, now you know where I am, where I have been, and where I will remain. " I smiled back, downing more of the beverage. I could tell he wanted to snatch the bottle and chunk it at the wall, but he knew better, especially when I was this pissed, and hungover.  
"Deb, I just.. I don't want to lose you." He said, his tone changing sincerely.  
"Believe me, that's how I felt...until now. I shot the wrong person in that trailer. It should've been you. Laguerta should still be a fucking captain right now, goddamn it!" I yelled back. He looked at me, somewhere between hurt and anger on his face. "You don't even look like you care that she died, when I'm standing here, being torn to shreds about it all!"  
"I didn't shoot Laguerta, Deb. There's a big difference." He replied. I scoffed at him, feeling so fucking betrayed. I moved closer to him, getting right in his face.  
"That is bullshit, Dex! Don't you dare try to pin all this mess and shit on me! That was me saving your ass for the second time now! I could've shot you, sent you to jail, took you away from Harrison, but I didn't! I helped you, because I actually thought I gave a damn about you. I went through all this motherfucking mess for you, when I never cared about you, and never will! " I shouted at him. I rushed out the mart, throwing the empty bottle down as I exited. I walked back to my house, being about a good 4 miles from where I was. I couldn't do it, couldn't take all this in. I just can't. I have to just pretend to go to work like nothing happened, but Dex doesn't. It comes natural to him, to kill and forget. I couldn't give a fuck if anything I said or did hurt him now. He's hurt me in the worst fucking way possible. He made me hurt myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything at work only made the guilt build up inside me. So many times, so many fucking times, I had to walk away and break down. Angel would come over and comfortly rub my shoulder, trying to ease the pain away. It never did, never would. I didn't speak to him all day at work, not by choice later through the day though. I was done ignoring him, and I honestly just wanted to figure everything out with him. Everything I said to him, everything, I already regretted, and I couldn't take it back. I felt awful, humiliated to be a sister like myself. Why would I say those damn terrible things, drunk or not, to the person who's been the one constantly good thing in my life? I wish I could take it all back. All of it. I left the earliest I could, heading straight to Dexter's. I ran to his apartment door, knocking lightly. He answered, a light smile on his face.   
"Hey."   
"Hey asshole." I smirked at him. He let out a little sound, letting me in.   
"Where's Harrison?" I asked lightly.   
"I just put him to bed." He motioned toward the bedroom. I walked in to see the little Morgan fast asleep. I left, heading toward Dexter's room without a word, grabbing the pair of spare clothes I kept here, throwing them on. As I came out of his room, in flannel shorts and a beige, loose v-neck, tying my hair back in a messy ponytail, I saw Dexter sitting on the armchair. I made my way over to him, taking the seat on the couch. We sat in silence for a few minutes, not knowing what to say or do.   
"Is something wrong, Deb? You look really worried." I began to feel the tears well up in my eyes, then streaming down my face.   
"All my life I thought I needed you. It was the other way around. I did all this, I tore myself apart for you! You've needed me your whole damn life, to look normal," I got up off the couch, silently yelling, "to look like you weren't a goddamn, fucking, heartless killer! Laguerta's dead because of us, and you feel no fucking remorse! You moved on like it was nothing! Is this how you're going to act when I die? Like it meant nothing in hell to you?!" I began sobbing even louder, almost like I was having a panic attack.  
"Deb, Deb." He whispered, pulling me into his arms, running his fingers through my hair. I clung onto him tightly, afraid that if I let go, I'd fall.   
"I thought you loved me, and you don't! Not in anyway, and-"  
"Stop it." He said firmly. "You're my sister, and you know I love you. What you did, that toke a lot of strength. You've grown so much. You're right though. You did shoot the wrong person in the tra-"  
"Dex, no, no. What I said was complete bullshit. I was just hungover, pissed..everything has just been overwhelming. I don't know how to deal with any of it like you do, but Dex, seriously? How can you just fucking brush this shit off?!" I asked him upset.   
"I'm just.." he sighed softly, "I'm sorry, Deb. I'm so fucking sorry I put you through all thi-" I pressed my lips to his forcefully, cutting him off. I opened my mouth under his, pulling him closer.   
"Deb, st-" He tried pulling away to speak, but I kept him close, lips still locked with his.   
"Deb! What are you?" He shouted softly. I caressed his stubble chin in my hand, lightly. He held my wrists in his hands.   
"Just please." I pled to him. "Please. I love you, and I know if you love me, you'll do this. I didn't mean what I said, if you weren't in my life, I wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be the same woman I know you love."   
"I do. I love you, and I don't want you to be hur-"  
"Then do this for me please!" I pled louder to him, throwing myself at him again, lips bruising each other. This time, he didn't pull away. I pulled at his shirt collar, taking him with me toward the couch. We fell back on it, lips still pressed together. I yanked his shirt over his head, and his hands moved under my shirt, having the same desires. I can't ever take this back; I don't want to take it back. It fells so right, but we both knew it was so, wrong. To hell with it all. I'm so desperate for him and only him. I can feel his need, his want now, as he pulls my shirt over my head. I felt his hands move down my sides, pulling my shorts off instantly, along with my panties.   
"Deb, are you su-"  
"Do you even have to fucking ask?" I moan out to him, desperation in my voice. He smiled back, sliding his mouth down to my neck, while undoing his jeans. I yanked them off him after.  
"You take too damn long." I whispered, catching his lip in between my teeth.  
"Someone's bossy." he replied sarcastically in a moan, losing all senses. He spreads my legs, and my nails are digging into his broad shoulders. I gasped a little loudly as I wrapped my legs around his waist, tightly, moaning out his name. I pulled his head down toward mine, tangling my fingers into his hair.  
"I fucking love you, Dex." I whispered in his ear as his thrusts became faster and deeper.   
"Love you too, Deb. I'm sor-" I closed my lips over his again.  
"Shut the fuck up, Dex and just fuck me." I said, raspy voiced, pulling his head down to my shoulder as he nipped, kissed, and licked the flesh there, drawing out more moans.   
"Dex, please, bite me. Hurt me. Bruise me. Make me bleed." I moaned out to him. He bit down until he drew blood. I pulled his head back up, devouring his mouth, licking the blood off his lips. I stopped thinking about Laguerta altogether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are love ♥


End file.
